Change Me
by sinfulsatisfaction
Summary: AU. Can a broken heart really change the person you are? - Daryl/Carol. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Repulse

It was an extra chilly night in the city of New York and the leaves were turning crispier by the day. The winter weather had definitely made an appearance this year but it didn't stop anyone who was willing to go out and enjoy their Saturday night with a real drink. 'Repulse' was one of the most popular bars in the city at this time of year having opened only two years ago. It had incredible huge floors to fit a large amount of people, the modern style of the bar was stylish and chic, they had a pretty good music host or DJ every day of the week and the carefree vibe that everyone seemed to have while being there was amazing. Other than that, most people around the city knew that half the customers (mainly women) were there for one reason and one reason only - the barmen. The bar was pretty huge and consisted of a large staff increase who were mostly guys simply because of good bar skills. Many of them would be giving women the cold shoulder throughout their entire shift trying not to lose their jobs. As for others, when their shift had finally finished and they were ready to go home, they'd bring one of the customers who had taken their fancy back home with them.

"Ricky! Throw me a shaker!" One of them bellowed over the music. It was Merle - about mid 30's, very rugged and looked like he hadn't had a shave in 4 months. Ricky was tanned and muscular and had a sexy mop of black hair pushed back from his face. He threw him the object from the edge of the bar to where Merle was stood. It was a busy night tonight and the guys were swept off their feet.

"How you doing, baby brother?!" Merle shouted again only this time it was from the other end of the bar. Daryl Dixon - Merle's 'baby brother' as he calls him. Daryl had only started at the bar two weeks ago and he was finally getting the hang of it. He was a good looking guy no-one could deny that but the female attention he'd received on the first couple of nights had been shocking. Merle was the love em' and and leave em' type but as for Daryl - he was surprisingly completely the opposite. He'd had a few relationships come and go and they all ended rather quickly but the last few years he decided he was just better on his own.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back pouring in a mixture of liquids and finally shaking the container to create the perfect blend.

The night had expectingly gone quite quickly and it had finally calmed down. Daryl swept the back of his hand across his forehead swiping the built up sweat from rushing around like a headless chicken for most of his shift. It was at least 3am by now and his feet were aching horrifically. He didn't know how most people could stay in a place like this for too long - the loud music, the fighting and the constant stench of cigarette smoke lingering through the air was nauseating. He had noticed one woman who had been sat at the end of the bar for the longest time ever - she was hard not to notice with her dark curls pinned back from her face and her natural and pretty complexion made her glow. Her white sheer blouse was inviting and you could see a small amount of cleavage spilling from the neckline. She must have arrived about 11ish and was still sat there now surprisingly with her head stuck in a book. Wasn't exactly what you came to a bar to do. He must admit he was a huge book lover and loved to unwind with a good read before bed sometimes. He tipped his head to the side slightly to try and catch the title. _Marcel Proust. Good choice._ he thought. She had the continuous order of red wine throughout the night and she held a cigarette in her hand as she flipped through the pages.

"I didn't want to order another drink." Daryl broke out of his deep thought by the woman in question now staring up at him from her seat with a rather confused look on her face. He blinked and just stared. _Had he been staring? Oh fuck._ he thought. "Well I'm guessing that's why you are staring at me unless you wanted something else?" she smirked.

Daryl blushed. "Oh, um.. shit. I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought and didn't realising I was staring at you. Im really sorr-"

She interrupted him. "It's fine sugar! Calm down.." she smiled up at him and went on to carry her read.

"Whatcha reading there?" Daryl couldn't stop the words falling from his lips. He wanted to continue the conversation and he didn't know why.

She looked up at him in one shot and was surprised at his sudden interest. "Proust." she replied.

"What's it about?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"It's about a man who can't have what he wants." she said smiling at him.

_This woman was fascinating._ Daryl thought.

"You read?" she asked.

"A little yeah." he replied. She shot him another sweet smile and it was quiet for a second. "So, why haven't I seen you here before?"

"I'm usually down at Plaza which is only a few blocks from here but my friend told me to try out this place. It's pretty snazzy." she said closing her book shut and putting out her cigarette.

"Can I ask why you read here? This is the last place I could imagine someone reading such an interesting book like Proust." he said trying not to offend her.

She gathered her cigarettes and purse and carefully collected any other belongings. "The noise. I like loud noise. It helps me read.. don't ask me why." she giggled. "I know it's weird but I guess I'm just unique.. or something like that." she said and finally she stood from her stool and took her purse within her hands. "Night Ricky." she gestured to the other barman who was inches away from Daryl cleaning up some of the glasses and with that said and done - she was gone. The stool was empty and it was as if no-one was ever sat there in the first place.


	2. Conversation

The next night was the same as any other night. The bar was busy but gradually died down and the mysterious woman reading her new book was sat in the exact same spot as she was the night previous. Daryl looked on as Ricky was having a pretty in-depth conversation with her as he shook up a blend of mixtures to her cocktail that she had requested. He must have known her pretty well - could they have been dating? Or maybe they still were? He wasn't surprised in the slightest being that Ricky was a complete stud and this woman was absolutely breathtaking to look at. Daryl definitely had a few questions for Ricky. This woman was interesting, a little too interesting and was definitely not like the typical woman he had came across in the past. Ricky laughed along with her until finally he continued serving a guy who was stood a few inches down the bar.

"That'll be $4." Ricky smiled collecting the cash and shutting the till shut. "I'm wiped, man! Can't wait to get home.. what time you finish buddy?" he asked turning to Daryl.

"I finish at 4." he replied. "Ricky, I hope you don't mind me asking but where do you know _her_ from?" Daryl asked pointing to the brunette beauty he was so fascinated with.

"Oh, that's Carol!" he grinned. "We go way back! Why's that? You interested?" Ricky said wiggling his eyebrows.

Daryl laughed shyly. "So, your not dating?"

"Oh no!" Ricky paused. "I wish." he laughed. "We go back a few years.. she was married and it wasn't exactly the best marriage. I knew her husband from way back when we were in college. His name was Grant. He was a bit of an ass and he eventually left her and moved to Canada and ran away with his ex wife. I can't believe how much she changed after that! The woman sitting over there is not the same woman I knew all those years back." he said looking back at her briefly. "She's had her heart broken too many times that's why.. she's a lot more feistier nowadays and now you never see her without a cigarette in her hand. She's a great girl though but she tends to just keeps herself to herself unless she really likes you and she throws a fuck in." he explained smiling to himself and eventually walked past him to where one of the barmen were calling him.

Daryl couldn't help but look confused at his last comment. He looked over at the woman in question and decided to he would keep her company for the second night in a row.

"Hey." he finally said. She looked up and shot him that sweet smile.

"Hello there." she replied taking a gulp of her cocktail wincing at the strong taste.

"So, no red wine tonight?" he asked smiling at her.

She looked down at her glass and back up at him. "Uh, no.. have you been watching me?" she grinned.

"Uh, no. Of course not. I mean.. well, yes.. no. Umm, I mean you're beautiful who wouldn't wanna stare? But not in a creepy sort of-"

She giggled. "Why are you being all nervous and shit?"

"I'm not. I'm just.. trying to keep the conversation going."

"Why do you wanna keep the conversation going? Is it because you wanna get in my knickers?" she asked going from giggling to a pretty blank expression.

"No! I'm not like that.. I mean, your beautiful like I said but.." she stopped him in his tracks.

"Then why have you been staring at me most of the evening?" she smirked.

Daryl was fucked. He couldn't speak - he didn't even know what to say to that. He admitted he had been staring and he didn't understand why he was so caught up with this woman but he couldn't help it. _What was wrong with him?_ He had been admiring her brunette curls that displayed around her small womanly shoulders. Her neck was milky soft and creamy just wanting to be sucked between his lips and her eyes were mesmerising - like they could pierce a hole through his skull. The top of her cleavage definitely didn't help matters and her slim figure was definitely something he'd like to admire.

"If you wanted to fuck me.. why didn't you just say?" she said interrupting his thoughts.

Daryl was in shock and stood there with his mouth gaped open. His eyes followed her as she closed the book shut and drank the remains of her drink. Standing from her stool, she turned her back from him and began to walk away only turning around for a second to say:

"Well.. are you coming then or not?" she growled.

Daryl stood and all the blood rushed straight to his groin. _Was this woman for real? Did she really just say that? _After a few seconds of his mind whirling around in disbelief, he looked back to the other guys behind the bar who were in deep conversation with some ladies they'd just met. He took the chance to slowly follow behind her and for reason he just couldn't stop himself. This really wasn't something he had done before and taking advantage of a woman who had her heart broken too many times wasn't something he liked to do but she offered herself to him right there, right then.

All I wanted was to keep the conversation going.


	3. Respect

_Was this really happening? Was this beautiful, breathtaking, extraordinary woman stood in front of him in the back alley of a nightclub ready and waiting for him?_

Yep, she most definitely fucking was.

Daryl was in a daze and couldn't help the heavy breathing taking over his chest. He couldn't help but just blink - did he really want to do this? Any other relationship he'd encountered with a woman was drawn slowly and he at least waited a few weeks before taking the next step and sleeping with them. Carol was ready, so ready and the lustful look in her face was telling him that she wanted him between her legs and wanted it right this minute.

"Why have you brought me out here?" he asked rubbing the back of neck nervously.

"Well.. I would have thought that was pretty obvious." she smirked slowly starting to unbutton the top of her blouse. Daryl took the opportunity to step forward and clasp his hand around her wrist stopping her from going any further.

Carol looked up at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Do you normally do this, Carol?" he asked.

She entirely ignored his question. "How do you know my name? I never told you my name?"

Daryl had forgotten about that. "Ricky told me." he said. "I asked him about you.. and he told me you knew each other from before." he paused. "And he told me about your marriage."

Carol scoffed. "Why the fuck would he tell you that? And why would you even ask?" she said worrying Daryl that he might have now pissed her off just a little.

"I only asked if he knew you, Carol.. and as for your marriage, you don't think its right to just go around and sleep with any guy just cos your dick of a husband broke your heart?" he said immediately regretting it.

"Ex husband." she replied. "And for your information, my marriage or my sex life is none of your business!" she huffed as she backed herself from the wall and began to furiously walk back into the bar but his hand pulling at her wrist stopped her.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to offend you! I shouldn't have said that. Shit.. look- I am sorry. You're a beautiful young woman that's clear to see and you're clearly a very smart young woman too especially from all the books you seem to be reading. But you really shouldn't lower yourself to this just because your ex husband was an idiot." he explained soon realising he still hadn't let go of her hand. "He clearly didn't deserve you, Carol."

She smiled sweetly at him and blushed under his gaze.

"Come on, let's get you back inside before you freeze." he told her placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her back inside.


	4. Broken

"Hey gorgeous, can I get a vodka and lemonade please?" The busty blonde required pushing herself a little too far forward across the bar. Daryl was in no mood tonight with the busy customers coming in and out of the doors and numerous amounts of women with 6 inch heels, skanky dresses that were ridiculously short and the fruity stench of cheap perfume filling his nostrils was not helping. Besides all of the above.. he was fixated on one woman and one woman only for most of the entire evening. After usually being sat with a book, Carol had obviously had different plans tonight and mainly had her stool facing forward at the view of people dancing around the space and watched the world go by whilst listening to the fast beat music that covered the entire floor.

The next few nights had been the same ongoing routine.. she'd come in around 11pm and would be sat there until early hours of the morning mainly having a couple glasses of red or delving into conversation with Daryl himself. Ever since _that_ night.. the night she'd practically offered herself to him as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt.. but no, it didn't go any further as Daryl would like to think, the gentleman he was, that that situation could happen between them in the future but maybe not as quick. The conversation after that awkward situation fuzzed back through his mind..

"_So, I know I shouldn't ask a woman such a private question.. but exactly how many men have you slept with since your ex husband?" Daryl asked wondering if she was going to slap him across the face any minute but instead she just sighed._

"_I'm not a slut.. I don't just open my legs for any guy I set my eyes on. It's only been 8 months since we've separated.. and as soon as the divorce papers were finalised, I just broke down." she explained. "I remember being sat across from him in __**our**__ kitchen having breakfast and thinking that I was the luckiest girl in the world. Then I was alone, sat on what was __**our**__ couch.. downing a bottle of whiskey and crying til my head started hurting." Carol's face was in disgust as she spoke. She never cried or started to tear up because all the emotion had left her. They had left her months ago. "I guess I just act this way now because I was so hurt. I was broken.. I still am. But It's getting better day by day." she said with a sad smile and Daryl lowered his head. He could see how this had truly cut her deep. _

"_But, there's only been one." Daryl's head lifted and she began to speak. "About three weeks ago.. I was determined to find someone.. anyone really, just to make me feel better and make me feel whole again. It never worked. I left his the next morning feeling ashamed.. because it wash;t something the old Carol would have done." she said. "I was quite surprised at the male attention to be honest, the guy came up to me as soon as I sat at the bar." she laughed._

"_Carol, you're beautiful." he replied not breaking eye contact with her. "You really are. And don't ever think that you should lower yourself to them standards again just because someone broke your heart. I know it must hurt but you're better than that." he smiled._

_Carol was truly touched. This man was making her heard thud incredibly fast and she had only met him a few nights previous. She wanted to know more of him.. more of the man behind the brown flicks of hair just covering his solid crystal blue eyes._

"_Have you ever had your heart broken?" she questioned searching for any evidence in his eyes._

_He looked at her and told her the truth. "Honestly, no. I just guess I haven't found that certain someone yet. And when I do find her.. I will make sure she never has her heart broken ever again." _

Daryl smiled remembering their conversation that night. The look on her face at his answer was interesting but all he could do was laugh when she replied with:

"Oh, shut the fuck up.. cheesy motherfucker." and with that, she took another sip at her red wine.

…_.._

Haha;-) ..To be continued!

_x_


	5. The Leg Spreader

"So.. you and that beautiful little fox have been getting awfully close, little brother?" Merle smirked asking his brother as they cashed up the till. The last few nights hadn't gone unnoticed to Merle from seeing the way his little brother spoke to the lovely young woman at the bar and the way her face gleamed when she delved into conversation with Daryl.

"Her name is Carol." Daryl replied not looking up at his older brother knowing he would only be faced with one of Merle's knowing looks. "And we're just friends." he said. _Yeah, and my name is Jesus. _he thought sarcastically.

"She's a pretty little thing.. I mean, if you're just friends.. then maybe _I _should introduce myself." Merle replied smirking even more than before. Daryl grunted quietly and looked up at his brother.

"She wouldn't be interested, Merle.. she's just been through a nasty divorce." he replied.

"Well, he must have been a complete idiot! ..But seriously, quit it little brother.. anyone can see you're starting to get smitten with the girl." he laughed. "Just ask her out already.." he winked.

"We're already going out. Tonight in fact." Daryl replied making his older brother look up at him in shock. "She wanted to show me her favourite jazz club.. it's not that far from here actually." he explained.

"I bet that's not the only thing she wants to show you.." Merle muttered under his breath as he turned to walk back to the staff room to gather some files. It hadn't gone un-noticed to Daryl and he heard exactly what his brother said. He just rolled his eyes and continued with his work.

…

"This is amazing!" Carol exclaimed with wide eyes as Daryl had just fixed her up a rather yummy cocktail and to Daryl's knowledge it was also a 'dirty cocktail' as they called it.

"I knew you'd like it." he replied with a cheeky grin.

"What's it called?" she asked noticing him trying to stifle his giggles.

"The leg spreader." he replied smiling and Carol's eyes widened.

"Sexy." was all she said. "Never tried it.. but I'm definitely going to have to try 'The Leg Spreader' again tonight.." she winked at him and wrapped her wet lips back around the straw sucking up the beverage. Daryl stiffened and felt all the blood rush straight to his groin. Suddenly, things weren't that funny. _Great, a hard-on in work. Well done, Daryl._

"You okay?" she said realising he looked a bit hot and bothered.

Daryl stole a glance from her. "Uh, yes.. I'm fine." he laughed nervously and decided he needed to carry on the conversation. "So, we'll head down to Riko's jazz club about half 12?" Daryl asked. Carol had arrived at the bar a bit earlier tonight and Daryl managed to get off a few hours early. She surprised him the previous night by asking him to go and check out her favourite jazz club which was only a few blocks away. Of course, he was more than happy to oblige.

Grabbing his coat and wallet, Daryl made his way through the staff behind the bar and said his goodnights to the guys. As soon as he swept past his older brother he was suddenly stopped.

"Just in case." Merle said slipping a small foil package into his coat pocket. Daryl could only roll his eyes at his eager sibling. "Give it to her good, boy."

Daryl scowled. "Merle, shut the fuck up." and with that he made his way through the back door of the club and met Carol outside where she was just finishing her last drag of a cigarette. She smiled as soon as he became present.

Daryl hugged his coat tightly around his chest and rubbed his hands together from the cold air. "You know, you don't really look like the smoking type." he said to her.

She laughed. "I never used to smoke." she replied squashing the bud beneath the toe of her heels. "I can't fucking stop now." They both laughed. "You ready then?" and he nodded as they hailed down a cab.

…..

Daryl set down their drinks at the table and swung his coat around the back of his chair before he sat.

"He is amazing." he said looking to the stage at the older guy in about his 40's and how he delicately played the sax to the audience.

Carol smiled. "That's Herschel.. he play's here most nights. I mainly come in here to listen to him.." she said her eyes transfixed to the stage. They were both sat in one of the secluded booths of the jazz club but still had a pretty great view of the stage.

Daryl took a swig of his bourbon and setting it back down, he started to speak. "So.. Carol? I never did ask what you do for a living." he said.

She smiled. "I'm a nurse."

"Oh wow! That's amazing." he replied and suddenly had images of her in a tight white nurse's outfit and bending over as she checked his temperature. The visions were making him see stars and he knew he had to stop right now. "So, how long have you been a nurse?"

"About 3 years now. I love my job." she smiled. "It took a lot of medical training and studying through my college years but I eventually got there."

Daryl smiled and then spoke again. "I never really knew what I wanted to do. College definitely wasn't for me and I'd had a few jobs there and then but I guess working at the bar is pretty alright." he explained. "Pays the bills anyway."

"And don't forget all those hot babes draping over the bar to get to you.." she laughed, her eyes were literally sparkling. She had a made a few jokes about hot girls or busty blondes but Daryl genuinely wasn't the type to give a shit about those sorts of things. He was at the bar for now to earn his living and that was it - until he met Carol anyway. His job had gotten a lot more interesting since she started paying him visits.

"Yeah, I suppose." he said. "But the thing is, Carol.. I'm only interested in one woman right now." he smiled at her flushed cheeks. "And I think you know her pretty damn well."


	6. Shiver

The walk back to Carol's apartment was fairly short. Carol lived near to the jazz club anyway which got Daryl wondering if that's why she visited there so much. Daryl had insisted he walk her back to her place as it was rather late but also because she'd had a few too many glasses of wine. Her steps were wobbly and her face looked smiley and flushed. Daryl had to keep her up right on a few occasions but she seemed to finally manage okay by herself.

"Well, this is me." Carol smiled placing herself on the first step to her apartment and turning to Daryl to finally say goodnight.

"Nice place." he smiled back and looked up at her wide floor apartment.

Carol blushed before she said anything else. "Do you want to, maybe.. come and see inside?" she said with a hiccup and then a drunken giggle.

Daryl stood still. He wanted to go inside with her so bad but thought maybe they were rushing into things a bit too quickly. Well, he had been pretty much hanging out with her for a few weeks at the bar and ever since he met her, he could not stop thinking about the things he wanted to do to her.

"Well?" she said shaking him out of his thoughts.

Daryl smirked. "I suppose I can have a look."

The pair stumbled through Carol's front door without any hesitation. His lips were moulded to hers in seconds and Daryl shook his foot around behind him to make sure the door was kicked closed. They definitely didn't need an audience for what was going to be occurring in this room tonight.

Carol ran her hands up Daryl's chest feeling every muscle beneath her fingertips but suddenly had the urge to feel his skin desperately. She started to unbutton his shirt in a quick motion and when it was finally done she pulled back from his lips and stared at him with full on need and lust.

Daryl's lips found hers again and she moaned while his hand slipped under her shirt massaging her breast through her bra. Carol smiled into the kiss as she felt him hard against her hips, she gently bucked them loving the way he growled. He took no time in finally ripping opening her shirt and unclasping the back of her bra letting her breasts be exposed to the air, he attacked them with his mouth swirling his tongue around her nipples teasing them into pert buds and enjoying the taste of her.

"You're so perfect," he said kissing up the valley between them peppering her face with kisses. Carol instantly blushed and felt herself go weak at the knees and with that, she kicked off her heels.

Daryl smirked before pulling her up off the ground so her legs were wrapped around his waist before finding his way to her bedroom and carefully placing her beneath him on the bed. Her legs splayed out to the sides and he slowly slid down her skirt to reveal her black lacy panties.

"Wow," he said staring as he let the sight of her sink into his mind.

He was done with being patient and finally discarded her underwear and took care of discarding his clothes too. He tested her warmth with two fingers and her moan echoed throughout the room.

"Daryl, please,' She said as her hips arched up.

"Please what?" He asked while he kissed up her thighs the sensitive flesh quaking beneath his lips.

"I need to feel you," she said through her breath, her hand gently brushing the silky tip of his erection.

"Fuck," he said his eyes rolling back into his head.

Carol then gently placed her hand around his shaft swirling the tip of his penis at her entrance and around her clit. He removed his fingers and Carol placed him at her entrance gently lifting her legs around his waist and finally he pushed himself into her warmth fitting perfectly in place.

"Oh god," she arched into his hips as he slowly pulled in and out of her.

He brought a hand up grabbing her breast tweaking her nipples as she cried in ecstasy and she brought her hand down to rub gently against her clit. Daryl already felt so close and he felt like screaming into the ceiling. He was took back by Carol rolling them over and started riding his cock. Her face was a work of art and Daryl knew the image wouldn't be out of his head for weeks. Her eyes clenched shut tightly and he knew she was close.

"Carol, baby.. I'm gonna come!" he shouted as he entwined their fingers together as she rode him even harder.

Sweat was dripping off of them and they finally came, Carol's walls fluttering around his length causing him to release all of himself deep within her. She collapsed next to him on the bed and they lay splayed out next to each other naked and hot and unable to speak.


	7. Used

Daryl's eyes slowly peeled open as the soft breeze exhaled through the windows in the room. He had a thumping head and he didn't even know why - he didn't drink much last night.. he had finished his shift and…

_Carol._

Daryl felt beside him for any sign of a warm body led next to him but the space was completely empty. He sat up quickly scanning the room. _Carol's room._ He frowned as he began to rub slowly at his tired eyes.

He led back with a soft thump against the pillows. His mind started to wander and his arms soon rose in goosebumps as he had quick flashbacks of what occurred the previous night. He remembers the bar.. and the cool jazz singer. He also remembers the various shots they had ordered. It had started out as a quiet casual drink and then.. the walk back to hers. _Here. _He remembers the taste of sambuca against her tongue, the smell of strawberries in her hair and the way his hands felt every single curve and dip of her body. His eyes flickered shut and the image of Carol riding him slowly appeared in his head. _Fuck._ It was a pretty wild night. He remembers feeling completely on fire and thought how he'd never been so intimate with anyone in his life.

The rattle and clanging of plates and cutlery from downstairs were brought to his attention and he soon gathered up his boxers, trousers and kept his shirt in his hands as headed down to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Peering around the frame of the door, he sunk in her appearance. There Carol was, stirring her cup of coffee with a cigarette in the other hand and very much in a world of her own. A plain black vest covered her top half that also did wonders to her chest and her panties were just about covering her derrière.

_So sexy._ he thought smiling to himself.

He finally cleared his throat and made his appearance known. "Morning," he said before clearing the harsh grogginess from his sleepy voice.

Carol turned her head and smirked. "Good morning. You sleep okay?" she said taking another drag.

"Yeah, best sleep I've had in a while." he winked as he neared toward the kitchen counter where she stood.

"Good." she replied. "You might wanna cover that up in work tonight," she said huskily and pointed at the dark purple patch of flesh on his chest above his nipple that she had obviously caused.

Daryl looked down and grazed the mark with the tips of his fingers. "Aw shit," he laughed. "Doesn't matter.. it will give 'em something to talk about."

She laughed with him. "I.. uh.. I didn't make you coffee." she said randomly. "I got work in like half an hour and I.. To be honest, I don't really make a big thing of this whole situation the morning after.." she said referring to their activities from last night.

Daryl was actually shocked. "Are you throwing me out?" he frowned.

"Look, sweetie.. I've done this a million times and it's just not how I work. No cuddling, no coffee, no calling each other back.. none of that bullshit." she explained carefully.

He laughed but soon stopped when he realised she was point blank serious about what she had just said. "Wait, are you kidding me right now?" he said. "So.. you just used me?" He felt hurt, actually hurt.

"No, of course not. I didn't exactly use you.. we both wanted it and it was amazing, really it was. But after my marriage, I've just never wanted to make more of something that happens in just one night." she explained again.

"So, you're a love 'em and leave 'em type then? So, whatever happened last night.. its done for you. Nothing more?" he said feeling a burst of anger rising from his gut. "I thought we hit off right away.. our late night chats from behind the bar.. getting to know each other all week. And now, your just kicking me out as soon as you got what you wanted?!"

Carol never flinched. She looked so calm and collected as she took another drag from her cigarette and she could tell Daryl was beginning to get frustrated.

"Daryl, I'm not trying to make you feel unwanted or anything.. But it was just one night, okay? I just don't do the relationship thing anymore. I like you.. I really do. You're a great guy and last night was incredible but it's just not me anymore-"

"Do you know what.. save it Carol!" he interrupted her and swung his shirt back around his top half and buttoned up the front. "I know where I'm not wanted."

"Daryl.. wait!" she yelped but it was too late. He found his way to the front door and with a slam, he was gone.

Carol sighed in exhaustion and crushed the cigarette butt in the dish on the counter.

She couldn't start feeling these emotions for a man again.. not after her marriage. She stood there for a minute and realised how much her marriage had ruined her ability to trust again. She thought Daryl was amazing and she knew she had just hurt his feelings but could she really find love again? After everything that happened before? After her bastard of a ex-husband put her through so much pain?


	8. Scared

It had been a whole week. A whole week since _her_. A whole week since he stood in the kitchen of her apartment and was being told that he was basically just a good fuck for the night. He remembers standing there actually feeling hurt. He had never really had a one night stand before.. yes, he'd had the odd relationship that lasted only a few weeks but he'd never had a woman stood there and tell him it was just one night. All the others had come back for more wanting to finally settle down, move in together, be a proper couple.. fuck that. He always ended up breaking it off and never really found a woman who he knew he was going to be with in the long run.

Carol.. she was different. He actually liked this woman, she drove him crazy actually. They'd had a pretty amazing evening.. drinks, jazz, laughing and joking, unbelievable flirting followed by the rather messy trip back to her place and then the most mind-blowing sex he'd ever had. The first time was real fucking.. hard, fast and no time for soft and sensual. The second time was much different.. slow, gentle, exploring each and every part of each other. It carried on that way for most of the night. He does remember her wanting to make it rough and could tell she wanted him to break her but he made sure he made love to her body the right way, the way a gentleman should.

He was angry, he was real pissed at her but also kind of worried at the same time. She hadn't visited the bar in nearly over a week now. Maybe she'd really meant what she said.. maybe, he was just another good fuck for her. Maybe, she finally got what she wanted and maybe, she had finally moved onto her next prey at another bar down the street.

It was almost sad in a way. He knew she was like this from her previous marriage. It was hard to believe that a broken heart could possibly change the person you are. He thought back to what Ricky had said back a few weeks ago:

"_I can't believe how much she changed after that! The woman sitting over there is not the same woman I knew all those years back." he said looking back at her briefly. "She's had her heart broken too many times that's why.. she's a lot more feistier nowadays and now you never see her without a cigarette in her hand. She's a great girl though but she tends to just keeps herself to herself unless she really likes you and she throws a fuck in."_

Daryl knew he should have just gave her some space. But how could he? She just drew him in.. the way she smiled at him, the way her scent made him shiver and the way she bit her lip every time she flirted back with him. His thought's of her were soon broken when Ricky came up beside him.

"Daryl, you okay buddy?" he frowned as he wiped down the counter.

"Yeah, just in a world of my own today." Daryl laughed.

"You have been for the past week." he said. "Let me guess, lady trouble?" he suddenly asked. Of course he knew. I mean, look at him.. big muscly bastard probably got all the women at his feet.

"That obvious?" Daryl said looking up at him.

"Kind of." he smiled. "So, who is the lucky gal?" he said suddenly noticing Daryl's expression change frantically. "Wait, you didn't, did you?.. It's Carol isn't it?"

Daryl nodded slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

Ricky smirked. "Oh damn boy, let me guess.. she kick you out afterwards?" he asked.

"Well, not straight after.. I mean, I stayed all night and then when we spoke in the morning.. And then, I was having my ass booted out the door." Daryl explained.

"You stayed all night? Well, I guess that's a first." he said making Daryl frown. "There haven't been many, but she told me before that she kicked them out straight after.. they didn't even get to stay the entire night." Ricky explained.

_Okay, maybe that was a good sign._ Daryl thought. Maybe she had actually enjoyed his company and maybe she did like him. Or maybe not.. after all, she did say it was just one night. _Fuck sake. _

He continued drying up one of the glasses with a rag when Ricky said:

"Shit, buddy. Carol.. 12 o'clock." he said turning to wipe down the rest of the bar. "Good luck!"

And there she was, making her way through the small tables and chairs where a minimum amount of people sat. It was an early Monday afternoon and the bar wasn't busy at this time. She sat herself at her usual seat at the bar sitting down with a sigh and placing her purse on the counter. He kept his eyes focused on her face until she looked up and finally made eye contact with him. Surprisingly, she smirked at him. This devilish smirk.. a smirk that made his knees go weak.

_Dammit._ This woman could make him weak at the knees in seconds. _But no._ She wasn't playing that card and she wasn't making him fall for her tricks either. He slowly made his way over to where she was sat and placed the glass he was cleaning to the side.

"What can I get you?" he asked not really wanting to make conversation. _But he so did._

She continued smirking. She was really starting to piss him off and he wasn't having any of it.

"Stop it." he said to her.

She finally spoke. "I'm not doing anything." she said seductively.

"This isn't a game, Carol." he said in a hushed tone.

"Never said it was." she kept on smirking and her eyes wandered to his hands that were pressed firmly against the bar. "Do you know, you have pretty amazing hands." she said placing her small hand over his larger one. "They're so big and manly.. and they were definitely amazing when they were rubbing circles around my cli-"

She was stopped from speaking any further by his right hand covering her mouth.

"I said stop it." he growled and removed his hand and she was smirking once again. "You really don't get it, do you?" he frowned. "Carol, you threw me out. You told me it was one night and you didn't want any thing else to do with me.. how do you think that made me feel?" he questioned.

"I warned you. I told you, Daryl. I told you that if it happened.. it was just sex." she told him, her finger pointing at him.

"That was before we spent a few weeks getting to know each other.. you sat at this bar almost every night and we were joking around.. talking for hours!" he exclaimed. "I really started to feel something.. you're so different from any woman I've ever met and right now, you're screwing with my head, Carol!" he said. "I don't know where I stand with you.. And I know your marriage screwed you up.. but it doesn't mean it has to stop you from _feeling_ something again! From feeling like you can actually liked someone again. He might have been an asshole but that doesn't mean I'm an asshole too!" A few people were starting to turn around from their seat noticing Daryl raising his voice.

"Oh, you had to mention my marriage again, didn't you?!" she said furiously. "Yes, I admit it.. I'm scared! I'm scared to have feelings again. But you obviously don't know what it's like to have your heart tore into tiny little pieces!" Her eyes started to well up. "Just stop now, Daryl. It was one fuck.. and that's all it ever will be." she spat the words at him.

She said it again and she said it right in his face this time. He was furious.

"So, you get a thrill out of that then? Stringing men along and dropping your knickers just because you want a quick fuck!" His words were cruel and the slap to his right cheek echoed throughout the bar. _Ouch, okay.. he deserved that._

"How dare you!" she looked at him in disgust. She felt embarrassed.. she felt like a fool. People were really staring now and after what he'd just announced, she felt like everyone would think of her as a cheap useless whore.

"Carol, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that.. But you need to know that maybe one of the few guys you've been with.. maybe one of us has real feelings and was actually starting to fall for you!" he said finally earning a confused and reckless look from her.

She'd finally had enough. "This conversation is over. Just leave me alone." she said almost whispering and she gathered up her purse and left through the door.


	9. Jealousy

"Another four shots for the customer at the end, Daryl!" Tony said. Tony was the assistant manager at 'Яepulse' but not many of the guys seen him on a shift very often as he ran another bar of his own just across the avenue. He was his own money machine with the amount of businesses he owned.

Saturday night. Tonight was definitely a busy one at the bar and most of the guys were called in to work shifts. Daryl had certainly had an interesting week but to not get too distracted in work, he decided to just get on with his shifts and not let his personal life get in the way of his job. It was his own fault really.. he was the one who set his eyes on Carol first and he was the one who delved into conversation with her not knowing that he'd end up in bed with her over a week later. But seriously, how could he resist? _She was a fox._

He hadn't heard from her since she bravely came into the bar Monday afternoon to see him.

"_So, you get a thrill out of that then? Stringing men along and dropping your knickers just because you want a quick fuck!" _

He winced as he remembers what he had said to her that day. He shouldn't have said that.. why did he even say it?! He was angry with her and disappointed with her but saying those words to her face weren't exactly appropriate. He'd try and message her but that was out of the equation as he never even got her phone number. It figured really, she didn't want anything more than sex so why would she even consider giving him her number?

He sighed. He was tired and fed up. All the women he'd been involved with were either too needy, too desperate to move things forward or just simply didn't have a personality. And now, he'd met someone he actually liked and she wasn't even interested.

His brother, Merle didn't exactly help matters either.

"_So, what happened with the little brunette after, baby brother? Did you give her a good fuck?" Merle laughed as he let his head fall backwards and took a drink of water to gulp down the tylenol that were placed on his tongue._

_Oh, Merle was so charming. Daryl though sarcastically. _

_Daryl sighed and stayed silent._

"_Oh come on, baby brother. You know you can tell me. What was the matter with her? Was she a kinky madam? Too much of a woman for you?" Merle laughed again and Daryl rolled his eyes at him. He was used to being put down by his older brother._

"_Don't talk about Carol like that, Merle." he finally said from where he was sat at the kitchen table, taking a swig from him coffee._

_Merle turned to face his brother with the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. _

"_Oh, damn. Has little Daryl fallen in love?" His older brother said putting emphasis on the word 'love'. Merle didn't believe in love - he just believed in sex.. and plenty of it._

"_I'm going to work." Daryl huffed as he threw the remains of his coffee down the sink and picked up his keys as he made his way through the front door. He really needed to get his own place._

"Hi, can I get a whiskey please!" The older man said from the opposite side of the bar shaking Daryl from his thoughts.

"Yeah, coming right up!" he replied back to the customer and started to fix up the gentleman's beverage. He had been so lost in thoughts throughout most of his shift that he hadn't even recognised Carol sat at the end of the bar. But not the usual end she sat. Well now he was fucked. He definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate throughout most of his shift with her sat there. She hadn't looked over at him or even acknowledged that he was there. Ricky served her and obviously made conversation with her being as they were old friends. He passed her the tall glass of mojito and with a thanks, she also gave a cheeky wink in Ricky's direction. She was such a tease. But clearly she made that impression to most people.

"Here's your drink, sir!" Daryl spoke confidently. He was serving customers from left, right and centre but each time, he had his eyes on Carol. He knew now.. she was definitely ignoring him. She hadn't even looked across to the place in the bar where he was situated. She sat the opposite way watching the crowd of people move their way around the club. She must be playing a game and it was pissing him right off. If she wanted to act childish, then that was fine with him.

He wasn't going to let her bother him or distract him - but that soon got kind of difficult when some hot shot sat at the stool next to her and started speaking to her. Daryl felt his blood boil and his fists clenched. The pair were now sat towards the bar as they greeted one another and introduced themselves with a shake of their hands. Maybe she knew him? Or maybe he was just another guy trying to get lucky tonight. And who wouldn't want to get lucky with Carol. She definitely had a strong attraction from men in places like this. He was looking at her with lustful eyes with his pressed down suit and slicked back hair. Okay, he was handsome. But he was going no-where near _his _Carol. _His Carol? _Oh god.

A couple of minutes had passed and the sleaze-bag had gotten a little too close to her stool.. he was whispering things into her ear and she let her head fall back in laughter. For the first time that evening, she looked over at him when she had finished laughing. It was a quick glance but she could have pierced burring holes into his eyes. And before she turned back to face the other guy, a tiny smirk broke out on her rosebud lips. Yep, she was definitely playing a game. And she was loving every second of it. _Well, fuck it._ Daryl thought - he could play that game too.

He made sure his next customer was a woman. A youngish blonde girl had herself pressed up against the counter waving the money that was ready to be spent in her hand. She was medium height and had fake blonde hair splayed around her shoulders. Her sparkly pink dress was a bit too revealing and her perfume smelled cheap. Perfect.

"What can I get you, gorgeous?" Daryl said with a cheeky smirk which instantly got a look from Carol's direction. He had seen her turn from the corner of his eye. _Bingo._

The blonde immediately giggled. "I'll have a vodka and lemonade please, sexy!"

"Coming right up!" he replied with a wink and brought his attention to where Carol was sat. She was pissed.. which actually surprised him. This was her test and she had immediately proved that she obviously cared about him which he was glad about. Showing attention to someone else had gotten her riled up but was she going to claim Daryl for herself and tell the other woman to back off? No, she did the complete opposite and increased her game when she took the guy who had been flirting with her by the cheeks and kissed him.

WHAT THE FUCK.

_That's it!_ Daryl thought and he made his way to her and separated through their space.

THUD.

Daryl's fist came into contact with the other man's cheek and he fell back off his stool. Most people around the bar gasped and moved out of the way to let the scene unfold. Merle, Ricky and two of the other barmen had pulled Daryl back immediately and told him to get in the back to cool off. Tony was not going to be happy. Carol had also stormed off feeling completely embarrassed. Daryl had noticed she had left. For good? He didn't quite know.. but he was going to find out as he followed after her.

He found her outside lighting up a cigarette with shaky hands. Their eyes met and Carol reacted straight away.

"Daryl, stay away from me! All you've done is cause trouble tonight!" she said pointing at him furiously.

"Me?! You're the trouble, darling!" he shouted, his chest heaving. "You started that back there! He had his hands all over you!"

"Well, she had her eyes all over you!" Carol shouted back.

"And why do you care, Carol?" he said with his eyebrows raised. "I thought I was nothing to you? You don't own me.. I could have took her home tonight!"

She scowled at him and then laughed in his face. "If you wanted to get a disease, that's fine by me."

He smiled. "You threatened by her?"

She stilled. "Of course, I'm not!"

He stayed silent but took slow small steps towards her. She tensed ever so slightly. He had her just where he wanted her now. He suddenly took her hand in his and led her to the back alley of the bar and pushing her back against the brick wall. Taking the cigarette from her fingers, he squished the butt onto the ground.

He stared at her with dark eyes and he came closer and closer to where she was stood up against the wall.

"I don't care what you say, Carol.. but this pussy is mine." Daryl breathed into her ear making the hairs on her neck stand. He found her opening under her skirt and rubbed tiny circles through her panties. He needed them off and he needed them off **now.**

Carol's breathing was heavy. She didn't have a clue what was happening.. she was normally in charge but he took full control and claimed her body.

Fuck it. She needed him. She longed to taste him and she sighed when his lips melted into hers. His hands started exploring her with focused attention and finally he reached under her dress pulling it higher and higher and higher, not breaking eye contact with her.

His eyes searched hers for answers or some kind of signal and he asked her - "Do you want me to stop?" his voice was soft.

_No, no, no. Please don't stop._ She nodded in disapproval and brought his hand to her breast, an indication that he could carry on.

He slowly peeled away her panties and she obliged by stepping out of them carefully. She gasped when his fingers found her opening once again and he was slipping one digit, two digits, then three digits inside of her making her head fall against the brick wall. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Look at me." he demanded. She opened again and looked up at him. His fingers slipped away from her and she felt empty again. He started to unbuckle his belt and pushed his trousers down to his ankles. His cock sprang free from his pants and he quickly lifted her legs so that they were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Need to be inside you.." he breathed against her neck and finally with a swift motion, his cock entered her harshly. She couldn't help but let her eyes flutter shut once again and she relished the feel of him inside of her. He began to move immediately and pushed relentlessly in and out of her. Her moans were like music to his ears and she clung onto him, her nails digging into his broad shoulders. He buried his head into the crook of her neck as he fucked her continuously and he inhaled the smell that lingered throughout her hair. The force of his pounding cock pinned her to the wall and that familiar feeling in her low stomach was getting closer.. and closer. She was on the edge and so was he. He fucked her harder this time and they both lost it. Her body convulsed around him and he shot his load deep inside of her.

He held her small frame in his arms for a few minutes and when their legs finally gave way, he slowly placed her back to the floor and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.


End file.
